Kiss me BabyAnd That's An Order!
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya resorts to some 'liquid courage' to tell his beloved Momo Hinamori exactly how he feels! ONESHOT


Kiss Me Baby…. And That's An Order!

_Sake: A clueless man's answer to any of life's problems._

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not drunk, but he sure as hell was getting there. Somehow the sunsets seemed more spectacular from the vantage point of his personal quarters. Beautiful spectrums of gold and orange with a tinge of purple always graced his terrace. He was tired of watching the sun set alone. Hell he was tired of _being _alone.

It was during this time of day when his thoughts would drift to the unspoken object of his affections. Momo Hinamori. Gods how she suited him perfectly! Not too tall, nor too short. Cleavage that simply begged for his touch, and hips that seemed to go on forever! Not to mention that wondrous raven hair that he simply ached to run his fingers through!

What was it that he was doing wrong? Could she not clearly see the signals he put out? Was she being polite? Or (gods forbid) was she truly that dense? He loved her. Truly, madly, deeply. Why it was all that he could do to contain the instant erection he would have just at the mention of her name!

Hitsugaya was working on his third portion of sake as he sipped with one hand and mulled over his present semi erection with his other. "Momo," he mumbled to himself, "How I ache for you beloved. Why don't you see me?"

Hitsugaya sighed and bowed his head. "You are quiet, respectful and always ready to do your best for me. Always waiting on the next order."

That was when the thought hit him like a ton of bricks…. "Always waiting on the next order!"

A rather sinister smirk crawled across the captain's face.

"If you are unable to see how I feel willingly, I guess I'll just have to give you an order!"

A quick second glance of the sky told Hitsugaya all that he needed to know for the moment. The sun had only set half way. His beloved Momo would be finishing her appointed duties shortly. There wasn't much time to put his plan into action. He hastily chugged down the last of his sake, and headed indoors.

_Some Time Later_

The message delivered was not specific.

"Report to my quarters immediately after sunset."

Momo silently folded up the small scroll and allowed herself a bewildered sigh.

"Have I failed anywhere in my duties? Did I forget something? Why would my captain want to see me in his quarters at such an inappropriate hour? Gods! I must have really screwed up somewhere, and he is trying to save me the embarrassment of a public dress down or worse!"

Momo gulped hard. She took a quick glance at a nearby window and gasped! "It's nearly sunset already! I had better hurry!"

She quickly slipped out of her quarters and began the long journey to her captains quarters. If she hurried, she'd just get there at exactly sunset.

_Meanwhile in Hitsugaya's quarters_

Toshiro considered himself to be a very level headed leader. A good captain, and an excellent warrior. But at this present moment in time, he _felt _like the little boy who was about to yank on some girl's ponytail to show her how much he liked her.

But Momo was not 'some girl'. She was his beloved, she just didn't know …yet. Toshiro took a quick glance around his sitting room. Everything had to be perfect. He had ordered dinner for the two of them, and enough 'bottled courage' to assist in furthering his plan of conquest. He would give his "orders" in his sitting room and if all went well, his orders would be followed repeatedly on his futon in the next room over.

Toshiro had changed his clothes. It would do no good to still look like a ranking officer right now. He had to have a _different _look this evening. This evening he had to appear _approachable._ He had to look _desirable._ This evening he had to look like a man in love. Instead of his normal black and white uniform, the one that clearly denoted both rank and squadron, he chose the colors of evening wearing a navy Kimono with white hakama. Very non threatening (at lease he hoped).

Sooner than he expected, he'd heard a gentle knock on his door.

He cleared his throat softly, and prayed that his voice would not crack.

"Enter." He said evenly

Momo entered his room and bowed respectfully

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

Toshiro was disappointed. Momo did not even properly _look_ at him. She was so lost in her position as subordinate, that she entirely missed her position as _female._ This oversight on his part needed to be remedied quickly.

"Momo, the door is closed behind you. Look at me - Please."

Momo Hinamori obediently looked into the face of her superior, and was immediately surprised. The hard lines of his face seemed _relaxed _at this moment. His eyes, those eyes that could melt ice with just a glance seemed _softer. _She took in a soft breath.

"You seem somehow _different _this evening my captain. Is something troubling you?" The mention of 'trouble' suddenly snapped Momo out of her moment of surprise. She began to fidget nervously.

"Have I done something wrong? Is there a task that I failed to do? Am I in some sort of trouble?" She blurted out suddenly.

Toshiro smiled. _Ever the soldier. _He mused. "No Momo, you did nothing wrong. And my name is Toshiro. Please call me Toshiro"

Momo's eyes widened. "T… Toshiro? That would not be appropriate Sir."

Toshiro could not hide his growing grin.

"In my quarters, you are to call me by my name. And that is an order!" he said evenly.

Momo gave a quick bow. "Forgive me Sir! .. I mean Captain Toshiro!… I mean…." Momo composed herself. "Toshiro."

She said with an exasperated sigh.

Toshiro's grin became slightly larger. _"Just as I suspected! Yesss beloved… follow my orders!"_ he thought.

The sudden silence between them was only momentarily awkward. Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Momo shook her head in confirmation. "Not yet Cap-… Toshiro."

Toshiro now smiled openly.

"Then you will eat with me. That's an order!"

Momo flustered, but she bowed once more. "Yes Sir!.. I mean…"

Toshiro now chuckled outright. "Toshiro. Now come. Our dinner waits for us in the next room."

Without warning, Toshiro took hold of Momo's hand and urged her to follow. He was rewarded for this boldness by her instinctively returning the tight grasp of the hand that claimed hers as she obediently followed into Toshiro's eating area.

Momo could not stifle her surprised gasp.

Toshiro's small eating area was well lit with candles. There were fresh cut flowers, and there was even incense burning. The table set before them held all of Momo's favorite dishes.

Momo did not bother to suppress either her smile, or her pleased sigh. She looked to Toshiro smiling.

"It looks lovely. Still inappropriate, but lovely none the less."

Toshiro smiled as went to sit down. He then motioned for Momo to sit beside him. Once Momo was seated Toshiro suddenly produced a small tray which held a sizable bottle on it and two small cups. Momo quirked an eye at the tray.

"I'm thirsty." Toshiro said almost off handedly. "Please pour me a drink, and pour yourself one as well."

Momo gave a nervous chuckle. "Is that an order as well?"

Toshiro chuckled softly. "What do you think?"

Momo steadied her returning nervousness and took the bottle to pour. After all everyone knew that Toshiro Hitsugaya did _not _drink

alcohol of any kind. There was absolutely nothing wrong with pouring this drink. Surly this was either some kind of juice, or a cool tea that she was about to pour!

She started trembling outright when the scent of the libation had hit her nose full force. Not only was she pouring sake, she was pouring _very good _sake! The kind of sake that guaranteed 'wild nights' (or so she had been told by others who had experienced said 'wild nights'). She filled her captain's cup, but hesitated to fill her own. Momo then turned a worried look to her captain/dinner guest.

"Should we both be drinking Sir? I've heard tales about what happens if too much of this refreshment is taken in."

Toshiro gave Momo a dirty look.

"My _name _is Toshiro, and I gave you an _order!" _he growled out.

Momo dropped her eyes. "Yes … Toshiro." She filled her cup without offering further comment.

Toshiro looked at Momo's obvious fearful state, and sighed deeply. He did not pick up his drink, but turned to face her instead.

"This is not what I wanted." he began softly.

A gentle hand went to lift Momo's head so that the pair sat eye to eye.

"Momo, I have wanted to be with you for sometime now. Protocol and rank be damned! Momo, I love you!"

Toshiro hung his head in shame.

"I knew that you were obedient above all else. Above all else, you would follow an order. But I can't force you to love me any more than I can rightfully force you to stay and eat with me."

Toshiro turned back to face the table of food before him.

"If it is your wish to leave, you may do so without fear of any retaliation on my part because of the events of this evening."

Toshiro closed his eyes and listened for retreating footsteps. The next sound shocked him into looking to it's source. Momo had poured a second cup of sake, and was handing it to him. Her smile was bashful, and he could not believe the wonderful blush he saw on her cheeks. Before he could comment, Momo beat him to it.

"Your sake will get cold if you do not drink it soon… Toshiro."

Toshiro took the offered cup.

"But what about you?" he asked tentatively, secretly fearful of ruining a beautiful moment. Momo smiled. "Let us share this cup."

She brought the small cup close to Toshiro's face. He took the cup and downed it's contents in one swallow, then he refilled the cup and offered it to Momo who then repeated his actions. Momo then placed the cup back on it's tray. The liberating effects of the sake were almost immediate.

Momo giggled. "I have loved you for some time Toshiro, I just did my best to ignore it. To me, you were unattainable. I was simply not worthy of you. It took some time, but I simply just buried the emotion so deep inside me, that it was almost forgotten - until now."

Toshiro looked into the smiling face of his lady love and just about melted. Given a moment more, he would break down and begin to cry! Instead he took in a deep breath, and pulled Momo into his arms.

"Momo." He whispered just before giving her a searing kiss. Momo sighed into Toshiro's mouth before clinging to him like a starved kitten.

"More." she whispered into his ear. "I want more of you."

Toshiro needed no further encouragement. With a speed that should have otherwise been seen as embarrassing, Toshiro had Every clasp and tie of Momo's uniform undone.

He left her clothing on and opened slightly. After all, there _was _a dinner that would need to be consumed shortly. For now, he would satisfy himself with a 'taste' of things to come. Momo's cleavage teasingly 'peeked' through the many layers of fabric. Momo smiled seductively at her captain.

"What is good for one, should be good for both." she commented with a half grin.

Toshiro understood his lovers request as he slowly untied the sash that held his kimono together. Now Momo was free to be 'teased' as well. Momo knew that Toshiro would do nothing to compromise her honor, but a rough dry hump would do them both a world of good!

Toshiro pulled Momo close once more, and nuzzled his face through her many layers of fabric before his mouth found it's way to one of her breasts. He latched on hungrily as Momo threw her head back to allow him better access. Slowly, the pair eased themselves to the floor.

_Meanwhile… _

Matsumoto had finished her rounds and was headed to Toshiro's quarters. She always seemed to enjoy a good taunt before she retired for the evening. She was humming some made up tune when she turned the corner that would lead to Toshiro's quarters, then stopped suddenly. This corridor was normally quieter than death! But … Dare she say it… There was talking? No! _moaning _coming from Hitsugaya's quarters.

"Poor boy, he's probably choking his chicken!"

The buxom redhead paused to stifle a giggle. She touched her index finger to her cheek in thought.

"That _is _the correct term for masturbation isn't it? No matter! This will be fun!"

With a stealth that would make any ninja proud, Matsumoto crept toward Hitsugaya's quarters. At about half way, she froze in her tracks. "By the gods! He's not alone!" A sinister smile snaked itself across her face. "Oh this is gonna be good!"

_Meanwhile in the dining area…_

Momo had Toshiro firmly cradled in the valley of her thighs, while Toshiro was lost in the folds of her garment squeezing both breasts while lavishing Momo with open mouthed kisses. He ground his surprisingly full erection against Momo's heat and reveled in her shameless gasps and moans. They both wanted each other. That much was very evident. Toshiro stopped his ministrations briefly to look into the eyes of his lady. A this sheen of sweat had gathered at Momo's brow, but beyond that, she seemed the picture of contentment. Even though both wanted more, they knew that they had to stop before they had gone too far. But before either could comment on their present situation, a loud knock was heard at the front door.

Before either could move, the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Youuu Hooo! Toshiiiiro! Are ya busy? Do you have a second to spare for a friend?"

Both Toshiro and Momo took in an annoyed gasp. "Matsumoto!" they chorused in disgust.

Before either could move, Matsumoto could be seen hovering over the two of them in the doorway. She had not taken in the full sight before her… yet. Luckily, Toshiro's kimono had most of Momo's near nakedness covered.

"Toshiro dear, I just wanted to…" Matsumoto paused almost nonplussed by the sight before her. "Oh! You appear to be… busy!" If looks could kill, Toshiro's 'death glare' at the woman before him should have caused spontaneous combustion!

Matsumoto covered her eyes in mock modesty. "I'll just step out for a moment to allow you both a moment to …. Collect yourselves!" she purred as she exited.

Toshiro now turned his attentions back to Momo who was pale with fear. "We're done Toshiro! She'll tell for sure!"

Toshiro sat up and helped Momo to redress.

"No she won't" He said with confidence. "If she utters so much as one word, I will kill her personally!"

Momo did not seem quite so convinced.

Toshiro gave a firm reassuring kiss to his woman as he guided her to a second exit from his quarters.

"I will take care of this beloved. What is important right now, is for you to remember that I love you. I love you and I will protect you - no matter what. Do you believe me?"

Momo smiled brightly. "I do believe you…. My love."

No further words were spoken as Momo slipped out the back exit down the hallway, to her own quarters. She was in love. And what was more important, the one she loved, loved her in turn. Whatever the outcome of this evening, neither of them were alone any longer.

Toshiro did not bother to tuck his kimono in. After all he was in _his _quarters and Matsumoto was most definitely _not _an invited guest. He steadied himself for the onslaught of ridicule that Matsumoto undoubtedly had for him. But instead, he found his nemesis … smiling.

"Matsumoto, if you even breathe so much as one ….."

Matsumoto held up a hand to silence any further conversation on his part.

"Don't worry about me dear, your secret is safe. I'll not say so much as boo to anyone."

Matsumoto then casually sauntered toward the door. Before turning a side glance.

"Just promise that you will be good to her. It is no less than she deserves."

Toshiro could only grunt and shake his head to the affirmative.

Matsumoto smiled before exiting.

"Mercy me! My little boy is growing up!" She gave a hearty laugh as she slid the door closed behind her.

**A/N **: As most of you know, I've just moved to Kansas and am still unloading boxes. (It's funny when you find out just how much useless crap you own when you move!). I wrote this partially to see if I could (I am more of a Sess/Rin fan) and partially to just show "the powers that be" (you know who you are!) that I CAN write for something other than Sess/Rin! I hope I was able to keep everyone in character and not botch it up too bad. Who knows.. You all may just see an entire story line devoted to Bleach! Is that I hint? You bet your happy asses it is!


End file.
